


【EC】Charles和他的生日礼物

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cat!Erik, Demon!Erik, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: Charles的生日礼物是一只恶魔猫猫！
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	【EC】Charles和他的生日礼物

正文：

不是谁都能在十六岁生日当天遭遇一份天降大礼的，Charles就有这个运气。  
他抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，面前放着一个人畜无害的纸箱，彩色包装带拆了一半，周身印满迪士尼的卡通人物，巴斯光年和贝儿公主同台竞技，空白处用俗气的紫红二色马克笔写着“生日快乐，Charles Xavier！”，附带一个笑脸和生日礼帽。  
日历上的今天被用粉色爱心圈出，远在纽约的Raven的手笔。Charles正欲拨号，被亮起的手机屏幕提醒了时差才放弃了把妹妹从深夜睡梦中惊醒再承受紧接而来的混乱的打算。  
纸箱动了动，Charles又往沙发里面陷了一点，像陷进流沙，几乎要被柔软地吞没。  
一对毛茸茸的黑色耳朵从纸箱里探出，接着是圆圆的脑袋，一双难以用单一色彩词汇形容的眼睛。一只气质卓然的黑猫一跃而出，昂首阔步仿若贝斯特转世。  
黑猫的脖颈用紫色缎带系着一块金属铭牌，Charles刚想辨认上面的字迹，它便轻盈地落在Charles膝上，增添一团暖乎乎的重量。  
“Erik M. Lehnsherr。”Charles拼出这个拗口的名字，黑猫如受感召地抬头，瞳孔扩张如满月，闪烁着矿石般的粼然辉光。他出乎Charles意料地伸出舌头舔了舔他的第二指节，湿润的触感让Charles浑身流淌过一阵奇妙的战栗。  
Raven仍在嫌疑名单上拔得头筹；隔壁系的Moria和同一个科学小组的Armando紧随其后。前者总是流露出过多的母性关怀，以女特工的精准在Charles每一次踏入酒吧时出现并将他拖走，大概牛津附近每个酒保都遭受过她惨无人道的威胁，并将Charles Xavier列入了永久性黑名单。让他在大洋彼岸都逃不过第十八号宪法修正案的咄咄相逼。后者在一家宠物救助站做义工，身兼某个动保组织的成员，去年跟随学院去非洲草原观角马迁徙，明年又要去南极看企鹅，也许他觉得这是个充满爱心的好主意。  
但是很快，Charles就意识到了不对劲。他有一条尾巴。大部分猫都有尾巴，狗也有，兔子、蜥蜴、老鼠等等都有，没什么好奇怪的。他的尾巴不像身体这样毛茸茸的。事实上根本就没有毛发，纯黑，细长，柔韧，尾巴尖是一个箭簇形状的小尖。形状和质感都与传闻中的恶魔极为相似。有些人会把自己的舌头做手术整容成蛇一样的分叉，也会有人给猫做吗？这样看来他或许是被上一个主人遗弃了，一个性情古怪住在哥特式建筑里的百万富翁，对自己的猫有着奇怪的恶趣味。  
“喵。”他懒洋洋地叫了一声，用尾巴尖戳了戳Charles的掌心，有点诡异，但感觉非常好。

纸箱里没有任何猫咪必备用品，没有说明书，没有生日贺卡，什么都没有。Charles想带他出门，未果，于是孤身一人去了宠物用品店。回来时发现Erik正在啜饮一瓶威士忌，前爪扶住瓶颈，舌头卷走瓶口滴下的酒液。不是从Sharon的珍藏里带来的好货，但也不太差。最重要的是，Charles清楚地记得这瓶酒放在酒架上，一只猫是如何把完好无损地把它带走的尚且不论，瓶塞是如何打开的也够他头疼了。  
看到目瞪口呆的Charles，Erik慢条斯理地把瓶身扶正，用尾巴卷起软木瓶塞放回瓶口，无辜地舔舔爪子。  
除了热爱他（非法购入）的威士忌之外，作为一只猫咪，Erik实在是不正常得过了头。他对所有的猫粮都不屑一顾，对猫玩具也仅仅用鼻子推一推或用爪子刨一刨，再若无其事地走开。午饭时他堂而皇之地跳到餐桌上，开始吸溜Charles盘子里的意大利面。心软的Charles分出了一份，Erik俯下身把它吃完。

更无法理喻的事还在后头，迄今为止Charles所有给他拍照、拍视频的尝试都以失败而告终，他总是在前一刻消失得无影无踪。力量对抗总是被诡异地挣脱，关进笼子里更是想都不要想。待到Charles放下手机或电脑时Erik再神不知鬼不觉地出现，亲昵地蹭蹭他的手臂。  
这就让Charles对“有人送了我一只黑猫作为生日礼物，他叫Erik M. Lehnsherr，有一条恶魔一样的尾巴，喜欢喝威士忌和吃意大利面，很奇怪不是吗？”这件事无法自证。他只能拍下那个迪士尼盒子的照片。  
待到Charles开始邀请朋友来公寓做客，情况变本加厉。公寓里有其他人的时候Erik从不出现，客人们从未在洗手间、柜子底下或沙发角落发现他黑漆漆的身影。Hank忧心忡忡地推了推眼镜，作为唯二两个十六岁上牛津的学生，这个小小的极客/怪胎联盟偶尔会发挥效力。“Charles，不是我们不相信你，但根据目前的情况，除了你之外没人能见到他。”这番话让在场所有人后颈一阵阵发凉。“哈哈。”Amy干笑几声，看上去想要夺路而逃。“你可以装一个摄像头。”Moria提议，得到了大家的一致认同。当天Moria、Hank、Armando和他勇敢的男朋友Alex都留宿在Charles的公寓里。Erik仍然没有出现。只有厨房里悄然少掉的披萨饼。第二天大家帮助Charles装好了摄像头。一觉醒来的Charles去查看摄像头画面，发现所有的摄像头都遭到了不可逆转的损毁，没能捕捉下任何有用的东西。

“Charles和他不存在的猫”成功成为流传于牛津的灵异事件，在传播过程中又变幻出几十个花样百出的版本。但仅剩他们两人时，Erik是一只非常好相处的猫咪。他不掉毛、不抓人，哪怕Charles穿着白衬衫抱着他滚了一圈衣服也干干净净，手臂更是从来没有伤痕。在看电影时会用尾巴尖卷起爆米花放到Charles手里；在Charles洗澡又忘了带浴巾时会啪嗒啪嗒把浴巾叼给他；在Charles情绪敏感时，十六岁上大学的天才青少年仍是青少年，仍有情绪敏感的权力，会一动不动任由Charles抱着他，柔情地舔舔Charles的脸颊。Erik在公寓内轻盈的走过，影子在墙上拉长，像一头穿行的猎豹。头上没有长角，尾巴尖依旧显眼。  
Erik躺在阳光照进的一小滩光斑里，大大方方地露出肚皮，罪恶地吸引Charles伸出手。手指插入蓬松的毛发的感觉非常好，比Sharon最好的丝绸礼服还要柔顺，打哈欠时露出的锋利牙齿又提醒Charles这只生物的凶残本性。  
“Erik。”Charles把摊成抱枕状的猫咪抱了起来，和他鼻尖相抵，却因为毛发的缘故鼻腔发痒，不得不重新把他团在怀里。“你不是真的猫，对吧？我应该叫你什么呢？你喜欢Lehnsherr先生吗？”Erik不赞同地喵喵叫。“好吧好吧，那还是Erik。他们都觉得你不存在，只是我幻想出的猫咪，也许是因为压力太大，或者是一个人住着太孤独了之类的。”Charles用下巴抵着Erik的头，耳朵在下颌蹭来蹭去。“很多人在童年时会有一个想象中的朋友，鲨鱼先生，爸爸送我的三岁生日礼物，眼睛是两颗宝石。但是他是不存在的，我知道。我长大后就看不到他了。他不会喵喵叫，不会偷喝我的酒。你为什么不愿意让其他人看到你呢，Erik？可以告诉我原因吗？”Erik开始轻轻咬他的手指。“好吧，我可能真的疯掉了，竟然对着一只猫说话。不管怎么说，Raven说她认识一个灵媒，也许她能帮忙。希望我不是被恶灵缠身了，因为我觉得你不会伤害我，你会吗，Erik？”Erik摇头。

Charles把脸藏在围巾里，打开公寓门时看到了窗台处一个白色的影子。一只通体雪白、一尘不染的猫咪正和Erik隔着栏杆对望，时不时发出Charles听不懂的喵喵叫。Charles把围巾扔在门口的柜子上，脱下皮鞋，只穿着袜子悄悄向窗台靠近。两只猫咪都好暇以整地齐刷刷转头看着他，好像在说别犯傻了。白猫脖子上没有铭牌、项圈一类的东西，有一双晶莹剔透的眼睛，在Charles伸出手时轻轻一啄，很快消失在窗台。  
“我们这栋楼有人养这样的猫吗？”Charles自言自语，“那是你的女朋友吗，Erik？”Erik弓起背凶狠地抗议。

Raven介绍的灵媒是个比他大不了多少的年轻姑娘，戴一副墨镜，“不是为了装酷，”她解释，“我看不见。我是Irene。”Charles同她握手，“我是Charles。说来话长，我有一只猫……”  
Irene听完整个故事后歪了歪头，“Charles，你什么时候来英国的？”  
“今年。我收到了牛津的录取通知书。”  
“之前你一直在美国……？”  
“对。”Charles点头，“和妈妈还有Raven住在纽约西彻斯特。”  
Irene转了转手中的笔，“那么，你童年时有遭遇什么事故或者意外吗？”  
“我想想……等等，为什么问这个？你在暗示什么吗？”Charles警惕地看着她，感到一阵不祥的不安。直觉告诉他这是一个危险的话题，他应该就此走人，不应该被牵扯到灵媒的超自然因素中去。  
女孩按住了他的手，力气十分惊人，Charles竟一时动弹不得。她凑近了，呼吸打在Charles脸上，“回答我，Charles。”  
“我七岁时出了一场车祸。”Charles催眠般地说，仿佛他的声音和意识都不属于自己，另一个一模一样的Charles正坐在Irene面前回答她的问题。“具体细节记不清了。我只记得在医院住了很久很久，妈妈告诉我差点就要永久性瘫痪。每天都是消毒水的味道。一开始我感觉不到我的腿。后来我逐渐能感觉到它们，开始走路。”  
Irene点了点头，撤了回去，那种催眠似的感觉消散了。“我想你已经知道答案了，Charles。”她说。Charles疑心自己从她被墨镜遮住了大半的脸上看出了一丝怜悯。  
“我该怎么办？”指甲钝钝地戳进掌心，留下浅白的月牙痕迹。  
“召唤恶魔总是需要媒介的。”她轻描淡写地说，“你可以好好回想一下当时你用了什么才把他召唤了出来。至于以后的事情，就要你和恶魔自己谈了。”

Erik察觉到了Charles少有的情绪低落，更加少有地主动凑上来试图讨好他，Charles把他赶到一边。“走开，Erik。”他说，躺在沙发上，用围巾蒙住脸。一个黑影在围巾上方不住地晃动，Erik焦急地围着他的主人，每一次触碰都会被Charles挥赶。“走开。别来烦我。”他闷闷地说。  
过了一会儿，黑影消失了。Charles一把扯下围巾坐起来，对着空无一人的公寓喊：“告诉我你想要什么？我的性命吗？拿走好了！我当初应该死在那场车祸里的。你在吗？需要我自己动手还是你来？Erik M. Lehnsherr？回答我！”没有他熟悉的喵喵叫和漆黑身影。他重新把脸埋在膝盖里，任由泪水浸湿了布料。

那天起Erik越来越少地在他面前出现，他的公寓又恢复到了孤身一人的状态，Erik甚至不再偷喝他的威士忌了。Charles也越来越多地和他的朋友们出去，他们也慢慢不再谈起Charles神秘的猫，转向更加青少年的话题。Raven倒是问过他灵媒的事，Charles回答她帮忙赶走了黑猫，她在电话另一头遗憾地叹气。  
一天凌晨Charles在自己公寓的地板上醒来，身上多了一条毯子。“Erik？”他小声问，猫咪并未出现。  
在十六岁意识到你早该死去这件事并不那么令人好受，而和一只入侵自己生活的恶魔猫咪生活了几个月之后，Charles发现自己已经习惯了这种生活，Erik的骤然离去让他陷入了新一轮的痛苦循环。他的十六年仿佛一场虚无缥缈的梦，而据说梦境越是将近完结，画面也就愈发清晰。如果恶魔注定要收走他的灵魂，他至少应该和其他人好好地道别。

这就是为什么Charles在圣诞节选择回家，已经比他高出不少的妹妹紧紧抱住他，“我好想你，Charles！”她说。Charles更加用力地揽住了她。  
Charles自己的房间早已收拾好，他把行李放好后重新探索起这座熟悉的屋子。他推开一扇门，房间里堆放着一些他和Raven童年时的旧玩具，本该捐给慈善协会，但不知为什么迟迟未能成行。Charles拿起一个Raven的小首饰盒，珍珠已经脱落得差不多了，像一排岩洞。拼图、集邮册、变色龙娃娃。啊，找到了，他的鲨鱼先生，两颗宝石嵌在原地，完好无损。Charles拿走它，把它放进行李箱里。

分别时Raven在机场半是表演半是真情流露地同他上演离别大戏，Charles一步三回头还是上了飞机。  
回到公寓，Erik久违地扑进他的怀里，Charles又哭又笑和他滚在地毯上。“你抛弃了我。”他言辞凿凿地说，Erik委屈地喵喵叫。  
Charles清出一片空地，用粉笔画上Irene教的法阵，把鲨鱼先生摆在正中，用小刀割破手掌，把血滴到相应的位置，虔诚地念出咒语。他等了一会儿，毫无反应。没有突然升起的烟雾，没有“砰”的一声然后恶魔在法阵中心出现，没有任何奇怪的声音，什么也没有。Charles不死心地又念了一遍咒语，仍然一切如常。他喊Erik的名字，没有猫出现。这时一阵奇怪的预感击中了他，Erik或许再也不会出现了。  
Charles搜索遍了整座公寓，除了少掉一只猫之外和他离开之前没有任何变化。好吧。他愤愤地把粉笔扔在地板上，什么灵媒都是骗人的，一个生物系学生竟然相信恶魔的存在真是奇耻大辱。  
第二天他试探性地与Moria提起他的猫，略去了一切前因后果，说Erik离开了。Moria惊讶地看着他，“猫？什么猫？你什么时候养过猫？我怎么不知道？”拿同样的话去问Hank、Armando乃至Raven也是同样的反应，他们都不记得曾有一只叫做“Erik”的不存在的猫的存在。Charles鼓起勇气询问了Irene，连她也不承认这件事。

Charles从他十六岁的梦中醒来，稳步迈进下一年，下一个生日，安稳地渡过了十八岁的生日。  
第二天他在自己的床上醒来，宿醉带来的头痛欲裂，如果他走出卧室就会发现公寓仍是一副狂欢过后的狼藉，生日蛋糕奶油飞溅，他的朋友们有的四仰八叉睡在沙发上，有的睡在客房里，有的直接睡在地上，并会在Charles去厨房的路上将他绊倒。而现在他意识到床上不止他一个人，另一边有着无法忽视的沉甸甸的重量。而他自己，不知道为什么，不对，他现在知道为什么了，在被子底下完全赤裸，相信另一个人也是如此。好吧，要是还想得起他是谁就好了。Charles揉了揉太阳穴，惊恐地发现这是他此生见过最英俊的男人，简直像是他打劫了一座博物馆后选出来的最好的。杰作闭着眼睛。他一动不动地盯着他，直到杰作的呼吸声开始变化，肌肉颤动，再睁开眼睛。这双眼睛和这个男人给Charles的感觉让他觉得有些怪异的熟悉。他们是怎么认识的？毫无印象。若是Charles此前见过这样英俊的男人，绝对不会放任他离开。  
“嗨。”Charles小心翼翼地说，“我是Charles。”  
“我知道。”男人说，伸出一边的手臂把他揽在怀里，不知为何Charles的身体和心灵都毫无拒绝的打算，反而把头靠在他的胸口。“我是Erik。Erik Lehnsherr。”

End


End file.
